


Begging for more

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Servant, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, buttplug, grindelwald in disguise - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Credence darf endlich zu Mr. Graves nach Hause. Gut, er sieht nichts von den Räumlichkeiten, denn seine Augen wurden verbunden, aber immerhin ist er mit Mr. Graves allein und der Mann tut all die Dinge mit ihm, die er sich heimlich nachts immer ausgemalt hat. Wie könnte er dann nicht darum betteln, dass sie niemals damit aufhörten?





	Begging for more

**Author's Note:**

> Teil 3 meiner One Shot Challenge  
> Thema: "Flehen und Betteln"
> 
> Warnung:  
> Ich habe "Flehen und Betteln" zum Anlass genommen, diesen Oneshot SEHR S/M-lastig zu gestalten.  
> Das bedeutet Fesseln, Bestrafung, Demütigung, das volle Programm.  
> Wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte diesen One Shot vermutlich besser nicht lesen.

„Bitte”, wimmerte Credence. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, das war offensichtlich. Er zitterte, erbebte unter jeder neuen Berührung und ein feiner Schweißfilm bedeckte seine nackte Haut.  
„Oh, Credence“, sagte Mr. Graves in sanftem Tadel und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Credence hörte, dass seine teuren Lederschuhe näher an ihn herantraten und fühlte dann, wie sich etwas Kühles unter sein Kinn legte und es anhob. Das breite Ende des Lederpaddels, mit dem er ihn bis eben gereizt hatte. Der Bewegung folgend hob Credence den Kopf. Er sah nichts. Mr. Graves hatte ihm die Augen verbunden. Damit er sich nicht merkte, wo er wohnte, hatte er vorhin gesagt, ehe sie appariert waren. Credence war darüber verletzt und enttäuscht gewesen. Doch nun, wo er nackt und zitternd auf dem Holzboden saß, die Hände vor der Brust in einer betenden Haltung gefesselt, verschwendete er keinen Gedanken mehr daran. Er war nervös und furchtsam, aber auch aufgeregt und hungrig. Hungrig auf neue Erfahrungen. Hungrig darauf, mehr Zeit mit Mr. Graves zu verbringen… Dinge von ihm zu lernen.  
„Ich hatte dir doch beigebracht, wie du bitten sollst“, sagte der Mann tadelnd und augenblicklich versuchte Credence, es ihm recht zu machen.  
„Bitte, M-Meister”, sagte er und brachte das Wort nur schwerfällig über seine Lippen, „Erlösen Sie mich.“  
Mr. Graves lachte leise. „Wovon?“, fragte er und das kühle Lederstück strich vom Kinn zu seiner Wange und dann zu seinen Lippen. Er ließ es leicht dagegen schnippen, sodass Credences Unterlippe brannte und er zurückzuckte.  
„Von-von …“ Er hatte vergessen, wie das hieß, was ihn quälte. Es trieb sich in ihn hinein, rastlos und nicht ausreichend, um ihm Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Im Nebel seiner Erregung und Unsicherheit fiel es ihm schwer, sich daran zu erinnern. „Von diesem Ding .. in mir… Meister“, sagte er leise.  
An dem Rascheln von Kleidung hörte er, dass sich Mr. Graves vor ihn kniete. „Du musst es schon in Worte fassen, Herzchen“, hörte er ihn nah an seinem Gesicht sagen.  
Credence wand sich bei der Aussage. Solche Bezeichnungen fand Mr. Graves sonst nicht. Die ungewohnte Seite an ihm ließ Credences Inneres aufgeregt kribbeln. Und weil er sich so sehr wand, rieb das, was da in ihm steckte, immer wieder über die empfindliche Stelle. Er zuckte zusammen und ein Keuchen überkam ihn.  
„B-bitte, Meister”, widerholte er flehend und vor Verzweiflung traten ihm Tränen in die Augen, „Ich-ich weiß den Namen nicht mehr.“  
Ein leises Lachen ertönte, amüsiert.  
Dann umfasste eine Hand unvermittelt sein Glied und begann, es zu massieren. Credence zuckte zusammen, ehe er aufkeuchte. Sein Glied war bereits lang genug hart, um schmerzhaft zu pulsieren. Ein enger Ring hielt es aufrecht – und ihn von seinem Orgasmus ab. Er winselte zwischen atemlosen Keuchen und Stöhnen. „N-nicht“, jammerte er, als Mr. Graves‘ Handfläche über seine Eichel kreiste und ihn halb wahnsinnig machte. Er schluchzte und unter seiner Augenbinde liefen ihm die Tränen. Ein Teil von ihnen wurde vom dichten Stoff aufgesogen, der Rest fand den Weg über seine Wangen.  
„Shhhh“, sagte Mr. Graves in dem fadenscheinigen Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen. Doch Credence wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ihn zu gern quälte, als dass er es ernst meinen konnte. „Was möchtest du, Credence?“  
Credences Wangen wurden augenblicklich heiß. Er konnte es unmöglich aussprechen. Nervös zerbiss er sich die geschwollene Unterlippe, während ihm vor Anstrengung weitere Tränen liefen. „Ich--- ich kann nicht“, beteuerte er mit erstickter Stimme. Er zuckte zusammen, als Mr. Graves ihm bei dieser Antwort in die Eichel kniff und gab einen überraschten Schmerzenslaut von sich.  
„Du möchtest so viel, doch es kommt dir kein Wort über die Lippen“, sagte Mr. Graves und plötzlich fühlte Credence die Hand an seinem Gesicht. Der Daumen strich über seine Unterlippe, die bereits ganz wund gebissen war. „Vielleicht sollten wir dein Mundwerk ein wenig in Anspruch nehmen, wenn schon keine klaren Aussagen daraus hervorkommen.“  
Er schob den Daumen zwischen Credences Lippen und weil Credence in seiner Verzweiflung nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, um Mr. Graves zu gefallen, strich er mit der Zungenspitze leicht darüber. Er konnte hören, dass Mr. Graves scharf einatmete, doch er wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war.  
Dann entzog sich die Hand. Das Rascheln von Kleidung ertönte, als Mr. Graves sich wieder erhob. Für Credence folgten einige Augenblicke in Ungewissheit, in denen er nackt und vor Erregung und Anstrengung zitternd auf dem Boden saß, die Arme in betender Position, den Cockring eng um sein Glied gelegt und den Buttplug so platziert, dass er ihn nur noch rastloser machte, ehe er fühlte, dass ihm Mr. Graves etwas Warmes, Seidenes gegen den Mund drückte. Als er begriff, was es war, zuckte er zurück, doch hinter ihm war die Wand und er schlug leicht mit dem Hinterkopf dagegen, ehe Mr. Graves seinen Kopf festhielt. „Öffne deinen hübschen Mund“, forderte er sanft und Credence lief über das Kompliment erneut rot an, ehe er den Mund zaghaft öffnete und fühlte, wie Mr. Graves sein Glied in Credences Mund schob. Es war groß, schmeckte sonderbar salzig an der Spitze und war ähnlich hart wie sein eigenes. Sein Herz sprang ihm beinahe aus der Brust, als ihm die volle Tragweite klar wurde: Er hatte Mr. Graves‘ Glied im Mund.  
Überwältigt schluckte Credence und seine Zunge zuckte, was Mr. Graves ein erstes atemloses Keuchen entlockte. „So ist es gut“, bestätigte der Mann, „Benutz deine Zunge und deine Lippen.“  
Credence, der den ersten Schock darüber überwunden hatte, dass sich in diesem Moment einer seiner Tagträume erfüllte, nickte zaghaft, ehe er die Zunge um das große Glied spielen ließ. In linkischen Bewegungen schob er den Kopf vor und zurück, aber er hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht und war überrascht darüber, dass er Mr. Graves‘ Glied nie weiter als ein paar Zentimeter in sich aufnehmen konnte. Bemüht arbeitete er mit Zunge und Lippen weiter, entlockte Mr. Graves allerdings ein Zischen, als er aus Versehen seine Zähne dagegen drückte.  
„Nicht die Zähne, Credence“, hörte er Mr. Graves mit angespannter Stimme sagen und der neue Tadel war beinahe schlimmer, als wenn er ihn mit dem Paddel gemaßregelt hätte.  
Hastig versuchte Credence, seine Technik zu ändern, damit seine Zähne nicht mehr im Weg waren, aber er musste so viele Dinge gleichzeitig beachten, dass es ihm schwerfiel, dabei auch noch gut zu sein. Das Glied in seinem Mund erhärtete sich weiter und wurde größer und er hatte Mühe, es ausreichend zu stimulieren, weil seine Zunge keinen Platz mehr in seinem Mundraum hatte und sich seine Lippen beinahe schmerzhaft um das Glied spannten. Trotzdem machte er unermüdlich weiter, weil er in seiner Verzweiflung hoffte, dass er Mr. Graves so zufriedenstellen konnte. Und dass dieser ihn vielleicht als Belohnung von seinem eigenen Druck erlöste.  
Er spürte, dass die Hände, die sich an seinen Hinterkopf gelegt hatten, fordernder wurden. Mr. Graves hielt ihn fest, während er sich tiefer in ihn schob und Credence fühlte einen ersten Würgreflex, als sich das Glied des Anderen so tief in ihn hineinstieß.  
„Schlucken, mein Junge“, sagte Mr. Graves sanft. Er klang ein wenig außer Atem und Credence hoffte, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war.  
Er versuchte, dem nachzukommen und schluckte bei dem nächsten Stoß. Es minderte den Würgereflex und ließ Mr. Graves leise aufstöhnen. Die Reaktion allein bestätigte ihn genug, um zuzulassen, dass sich Mr. Graves mit jedem Stoß tiefer schob.  
Doch ihm ging langsam die Luft aus. Hilfesuchend wimmerte er und erhielt zur Antwort ein leises Lachen.  
„Du musst atmen, wenn ich ihn raus ziehe“, sagte Mr. Graves. Er zog sich heraus und gab Credence einen Augenblick, um Luft zu holen, ehe er sich wieder tiefer hineinschob. „Und schlucken, wenn ich in dir bin.“  
Credence wollte nicken, aber in dieser Position und mit den großen Händen am Hinterkopf fiel das schwer. Er war so sehr darauf konzentriert, zu atmen und zu schlucken und während er fühlte, dass Mr. Graves erregter und erregter wurde, spürte er auch seine eigene Erregung wieder deutlicher. Ihm entwich ein weiteres Wimmern, weil die Bewegung, die Mr. Graves‘ Hände mit ihm vollführten, dazu führte, dass sich der Plug immer wieder in ihm rieb. Er erntete ein leises Lachen.  
„Du machst das sehr gut“, lobte Mr. Graves nun deutlich atemlos und sein Lob motivierte Credence, durchzuhalten. Er versuchte, seine eigene angestaute Erregung in den Hintergrund zu drängen, konzentrierte sich auf Schlucken und Atmen und schmeckte einen neuen keinen Schwall salziger Flüssigkeit.  
Mr. Graves zog das Tempo erneut an, was Credence erstickt aufkeuchen ließ. Er gab ihm keine Zeit, zu reagieren, presste sich gegen ihn, stieß in ihn, wie es ihm gefiel und kam dann mit einem gekeuchten „Merlin!“ so heftig in Credence, dass dieser Probleme damit hatte, alles zu schlucken und ihm die Hälfte an den Mundwinkeln hinaus und übers Kinn lief. Einen Moment verharrte Mr. Graves tief in Credence, der es nicht wagte sich zu rühren, ehe sich der Mann wieder aus ihm herauszog.  
Er hörte ihn ein paar Mal tief atmen, fühlte sich in seiner Einsamkeit erneut unangenehm erregt und wand sich auf dem Boden. Weil Credence nicht wagte, erneut seine Erlösung zu verlangen, blieb er stumm. Doch der Plug und der Druck in seinem Glied machten ihn noch verrückt.  
Er fühlte Hände an seinen Handgelenken, die ihn hinaufziehen wollten. Credence kam hastig auf die Füße, aber seine Knie knickten einen Moment weg, weil er so lang auf dem Boden gesessen hatte. Starke Arme fingen ihn auf, während er gegen eine breite Brust sank.  
„Du lernst schnell“, sagte Mr. Graves anerkennend und Credence gab ein flehendes Wimmern von sich, das mit einem leisen Lachen kommentiert wurde.  
Als er endlich fest stand, drückte ihn Mr. Graves gegen die Wand, die sich in seinem Rücken ganz kalt anfühlte.  
„Ich frage mich“, raunte ihm Mr. Graves ins Ohr und eine Hand wischte ihm das Sperma vom Gesicht, „Wieso er nie versucht hat, dich zu erziehen.“ Er biss Credence sanft in den Hals und seine Hand fand Credences Glied. Der Junge keuchte auf und legte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Worte verstand er nicht, aber im Moment waren sie ihm gleich, denn er hoffte darauf, dass Mr. Graves ihn nun endlich erlöste.  
„Ich werde dir noch viel beibringen, Credence“, raunte ihm Mr. Graves verheißungsvoll zu und in freudiger Erwartung der Dinge, die noch folgen sollten, zuckte Credences Glied ungeduldig. Er konnte es kaum erwarten.


End file.
